The Bones In Stars Hollow
by MissNikki13
Summary: The Bones gang needs a break from crime solving and where else to go then the little town of Stars Hollow! Booth/Brennan Luke/Lorelai Hodgela and a new couple, Lorelai Gilmore and Temperance Brennan become friends and MUCH MORE! Read Review and ENJOY The story is better than the summary!
1. A much needed vacation-introduction

**AN: I have had an idea for a Bones and Gilmore Girls cross over for a while but I never like jumped in and started so now I am. This takes place in the end of season 5 of Bones; the team is exhausted, sick of murders and in need of a vacation. Angela reads an article in time magazine by Rory Gilmore about a town called Stars Hollow and is intrigued by the it so she shows the article to Brennan, Booth, Hodgins, Cam and Sweets who decided what the heck, road trip time! So basically it is 2010, Hodgins and Angela and together, Booth and Brennan are not (yet), Sweets is not with anyone and Cam takes Michelle but it will focus more on BB, Hodgela and of course the whole Stars Hollow gang, including a married Luke and Lorelai, 17 year old April who is living with LL for the summer and Rory who is taking time off from the Time magazine. Oh did I mention Sweets is NOT with anyone…. And either is Rory….. Yeah, I know weird pairing and Sweets is younger but in this they are both 25 years old. Alright, here we go! Oh and this will all take place in June 2010 over about two weeks. **

"I still don't know about this Angela" Temperance Brennan questioned her best friend

"Come on! It will be great" Angela smiled

"So, tell me again why we are going to Stars Follow?"

"Hollow, and I read about it in time magazine and it sounds so magical. We all need a break. Michelle and Cam are going to bond and Cam wants Michelle away from that boy for a while, Hodgins and I will honeymoon, Sweets will get over Daisy and you and Booth… well I don't know but I hope something happens" Angela smiled

"So we are meeting in front of the diner tomorrow at 10am?" Temperance sighed and smiled

"Yup!"

**June 1****st**** 2010 **

Angela, Hodgins, Michelle, Cam and Sweets sat together waiting for Booth and Brennan to arrive so they could go.

"I still don't get why we have to take your car, mine is perfectly acceptable" Brennan protested as they entered

"Yes but mine is bigger" Booth laughed

"Prove it" Angela yelled with a smirk

Michelle let out a laugh and Cam sneered at Angela who apologized

"Hey" Brennan said as she joined the group

"So Dr. B is riding with Booth?" Sweets asked

"Yes." Booth smiled

"And Hodgins will be driving Angela" Sweets looked over at the newly married couple

"Yea?" Cam questioned

"And Cam is letting Michelle drive. So who will I ride with?" Sweets asked

Everyone went silent.

"Not it" Booth and Hodgins both quipped

Sweets rolled his eyes.

"Well he can ride with us" Cam smiled

"Thanks" Sweets said

"Alright, let's get this trip going!" Angela let out a laugh

Everyone went into their respective cars.

**Stars Hollow Connecticut. Lorelai & Luke Danes residence**

"Hey stud, what are you doing here? It is like 10am" Lorelai said as she entered the kitchen dressed for work

"It was pretty slow and Lane was handling it so I thought I'd come check in on my girls" Luke gave his wife a kiss.

"Well, this girl has a busy day, I have a group of seven coming in from DC for two weeks and the Rolding wedding party just breathing down my neck plus this family of 4 who have these kids who are adorable but my god they can scream"

"Ah, what are Rory and April doing today?"

"Rory is helping me at the inn, bless her heart she is just still so heartbroken about James and April, I have no idea"

"I want to kill that James guy" Luke said sternly

"I know honey but you look awful in orange" Lorelai smiled

"Well, I am closing tonight" Luke changed the subject as Rory and April entered

"Hey dad, Lorelai" April smiled, she wore a blue jeans skirt, pink tank top and black flip flops

"Hey mom, Luke" Rory said simultaneously, Rory wore a white dress and brown belt with some brown sandals.

"Hey girls. Rory we have to jet, April what are you up to today?" Lorelai asked filling a cup of coffee and handing it to April

"I am going to hang out I guess. Dad do you need help at the diner?" April smiled

"Sure but you have to change your outfit" Luke said in his ever so protective way

April rolled her eyes "Fine, I will be back" With her cup of coffee she made her way back upstairs.

"We have to go, bye hun" Lorelai gave Luke a kiss

"By Daddyo" Rory said affectionately as she grabbed her bag

"Bye April!" Lorelai screamed up the stairs making Luke laugh

**Dragonfly Inn, 3:45pm**

"Ahhh, Rory!" Lorelai yelled from her office

"What?" Rory peeked around the corner at her mom

"I left for 5 days and the reservation book is a complete mess! I mean how the hell did this happen. I have in rooms 1-6 wedding party people, 7-11 is this group from DC, which includes that author scientist chick that April loves so yeah and in 12-15 more wedding party and in 15-20 just randoms, Should I move it so the wedding party is all together?" Lorelai sighed in frustration

"It is fine mom, and cools about the scientist chick. I am just glad you did the add on last summer" Rory smiled

"Yea well, it cost a fortune but it is worth it" Lorelai heard the front door open and headed to the front desk"

A group of 7 walked in, laughing and smiling

"Hello welcome to the Dragonfly Inn, I am Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, the owner" Lorelai smiled and Rory sorted things with her back to the costumers

"Hi, I am Dr. Temperance Brennan, we would like to check in" Brennan smiled back at the bubbly woman

"Oh Dr. Brennan, my daughter is a huge fan of your work, she is 17 and spends all her time reading your books, case studies and everything" Lorelai extended a hand to the Dr.

Temperance smiled back and was about to respond

"Hey, you check us in Dr. B?" Hodgins asked

"Oh yea, I am sorry, Names?" Lorelai asked

"Jack and Angela Hodgins" Hodgins responded.

"Okay, room 10" Lorelai handed him the keys and information, she noticed Dr. Brennan and a brunette man talking close behind, he recognized the look he gave her, the same look Luke had given her a 10000 times before.

"Thanks, let's go Angie" Hodgins smiled

"This place is beautiful, do you mind if I sketch some stuff?" Angela asked Lorelai

"Oh go ahead, and thank you. Enjoy your stay" Lorelai smiled at the happy couple and then turned to a women and a teenager about April's age.

"Cam Saroyan for two" Cam said

"Okay, here you go, room 11, enjoy your stay"

"Thanks" Cam took her bags and the information packet

"Dr. Brennan you are in room 7" Lorelai said as she gathered the information packet

"Okay, great. And Angela is right. This place is quiet amazing, oh and call me Brennan, or Temperance" Brennan was trying to take Booth's advice and loosen up.

Lorelai handed the Dr. the keys and information and smiled "Okay, Brennan it is"

"Booth, I will wait for you" Brennan said kindly

"Agent Seeley Booth" Booth said to Lorelai

"Agent? What are you Men in Black?" Lorelai quipped

"No. FBI actually" Booth showed her his badge

"Well, don't I feel safe" Lorelai laughed "Rory, you hear that, FBI"

Booth saw a girl turn to the older women and smile, they looked very similar but it was hard to tell if they were mother and daughter or sisters

"Okay, Agent Booth here you go, Room 8" Lorelai gave him what he needed. "Oh and Dr. Brennan, my daughter, step daughter actually is as I said a big fan, would you mind if I brought her around and you could sign her book? Sorry if I am being pushy, my husband tells me I have to chill" Lorelai laughed

"You do have to chill mom" Rory said

"I don't mind, I would love to meet her" Brennan smiled

"Great, come on Bones lets go" Booth pushed her over to the stairs and Lorelai laughed. She then noticed the 7th member of the party standing alone. But the phone rang

"Rory, check this man in for mommy" Lorelai said as she picked up the phone.

Rory turned to come face to face with a man, with curly dark hair and hazel eyes

"Uh, hi" Rory stuttered "Name?" She looked onto the computer

Sweets couldn't help but look at the beautiful girl in front of him, her hair flowing across her milky skin; her blue eyes seemed to shine. "Lance, uh, Lance Sweets" He smiled

Rory smiled back, his smile was cute, shy and sweet. "Okay, here, room 9" Rory took the key and information and handed it to him. Lance took the packet and his hand brushed against hers

"Thanks" he smiled

"Enjoy your stay" she bit her lip as he gathered his bag and left for his room. Rory noticed her mom had gotten off the phone and was looking at her daughter with narrowed eyes

"Cute, nice choice" Lorelai said

"Shut up" Rory hit her mom playfully.

"What, I think it is great, and he is from DC which is not too far" Lorelai laughed

"Who was on the phone?" Rory changed the subject.

"Michel, he will be in at 5:30 so we can go eat dinner with Luke and April" Lorelai noticed the teenager with the DC group was wandering around "Why don't you go talk to her, see if you can make her comfortable" Lorelai pointed at the girl

"Okay" Rory left the counter and went to the girl.

**Changing from GG side to Bones now. **

Booth got settled and then hoped across the hall to Bones "Hey" Booth opened the door, Bones was unpacking

"Hi" She smiled

"This place is great, I really like it"

"Me too, the 2 women at the front seemed very nice"

"Yeah, Sweets was staring at the one in white"

"I was not" Sweets said as he entered the open room

"It is okay Sweets, since Daisy broke up with you, you are alone" Bones pointed out

"Thanks" Sweets rolled his eyes

"Alright, let's get out of here, go explore" Booth clapped his hands

"Sounds good" Bones closed her suitcase and grabbed her smaller bag "Let's see what everyone else is doing"

The group all came together in the library

Sweets noticed the girl in white talking to the older woman at the front desk and then realized they were walking towards the group.

"Hi, as I said before I am Lorelai and this is my daughter Rory, if you need anything, places to shop and what not just ask" Lorelai smiled

"Hodgins, let's go check out the lake, you can look at bugs and I can draw" Angela smiled

"Sounds good, why don't we meet at that diner we saw earlier at 6 for dinner" the couple left the group with goodbyes and smiles and agreement of dinner arrangements.

"Uhm, what is like fun around here" Michelle asked, Rory had approached her earlier but Michelle seemed more interested in her phone

"Well, a lot of teenagers hand out at the field at the local high school, my other daughter April is about your age and she is at her dad's diner working and I am sure she would love to hang out with you. This town is very safe so you can probably just walk around, hang out and April will be working here tomorrow and I can introduce you" Lorelai smiled

"Okay, thanks" Michelle gave her a genuine smile and then said goodbye to Cam before leaving

"Hey, Bones, let's go walk around town" Booth smiled

"Okay" Brennan smiled

"Have fun" Lorelai gave them a look, trying to figure out why a couple had separate rooms.

"Lorelai, do you have any books on the history on the town or anything like that? I am a history nerd" Cam said

"Oh sure, we have one at the front desk, come with me" Lorelai and Cam walked together smiling and laughing

Sweets were left with the girl now named Rory.

"So, what brings you all to the hollow?" Rory asked

"Well, Dr. Brennan is a forensic anthropologist and she works with Agent Booth of the FBI solving murders, Cam, Hodgins and Angela all work in lab, well kind of, Angela is a tech, artist so she isn't as lab like. And I am a psychologist for the FBI, I do profiling and interrogations on cases. And Angela decided she wanted us to all go on a trip, get away from our routines and branch out and she read this article in time magazine so we came here"

"Oh, wow, really? That is my article! I mean like I wrote it" Rory smiled

"Oh, wow, how cool. You are a journalist?" Sweets sat on a couch and Rory sat next to him.

"Yea, I am taking the summer off to spend time with my family though. It is my sisters last summer before she graduates and my mom, well we are super close and I just needed the break"

"Cool"

"Yeah"

The two smiled at each other like fools.

Cam and Lorelai stood at the front desk talking

"So, Michelle is your daughter. Where is her dad?" Lorelai asked

"I adopted Michelle last year after her father passed away, he mom died when she was a baby"

"Oh wow, I am so sorry. Poor kid"

"She is strong, I mean I know how much she misses her parents but she is strong"

"Sounds like you are a great mom"

"I try" Cam laughed "How about you? How old are your girls?"

"Rory is 25, I had her when I was 16 and we moved here so we could have our own life and then I met Luke and one day he found out April was his, she is 17, very smart, big fan of Dr. Brennan, she wants to be a scientist."

"Wait. Found out?" Cam questioned

"Yeah. She walks into his diner one day 4 years ago and says hey I am your daughter."

"Wow."

"Yeah, she lives with her mom in New Mexico but is staying with us most of the summer"

"You get along with her mom?" Cam asked

"Uh… well… No not at all. Anna, well she doesn't like me. April and I are close and Anna seems to always have complaints when April goes back. I took her to Victoria secret and bought her a few lace bras and Anna flipped, and then Luke flipped because he didn't want to know." Lorelai laughed at the memory

"Ha. How long have you been married?" Cam asked pointing to the beautiful ring on Lorelai's finger

"2 years on the 3rd" Lorelai smiled

"Oh, wow. Congratulations"

"Thanks. Hey. I should probably get back to work."

"Okay, well I am going to go walk around town. Thanks for chatting with me" Cam smiled

Lorelai waved and returned to her work.

**AN: okay so the ending sucked but this was fun. Next chapter, BB and LL meet, and it is awesome. **


	2. Dinner and Love

**AN: Chapter 2 of **_**The Bones In Stars Hollow**_**! This chapter is dedicated to the only people following this story so far, PJS1014 and Elizabeth Piggott, you are both awesome. **

Brennan and Both walked around the town for a while till it was time to meet the group at the diner they had found out was called Luke's.

Walking by a store Booth laughed as Brennan ranted

"What" she smiled

"Nothing, I just love how I said one thing and you go on a rant"

"Well all I am saying is it would not kill this place to have one vegetarian place"

"I know, I got it Bones"

"Your mocking me" Brennan looked back to see a grey haired man walking behind them, when he saw her he turned and pretended to be reading a sign

"I am not." Booth laughed

Brennan leaned in "Booth this man is following us"

Booth looked back to see the same man as Brennan saw "Alright, stay calm"

The couple walked in silence, as they approached the diner Booth looked to his partner and mouthed to her "On my count. 1….2….3, FREEZE" Booth pulled out his badge while Brennan grabbed the man's arm who screamed

"Ah, let me go" He yelled.

"Why are you following us" Brennan twisted his arm a little tighter

A man and girl emerged from the diner, the man in a blue cap ran to the group "What the hell"

"Luke! Don't just stand there, help me"

"Why are you following us" Booth asked

"I am Taylor Doose, the town selectmen. You two are not regulars"

Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Michelle approached the group with looks of horror, close behind Lorelai, Rory and Sweets came

"Bones, let him go" Booth put his badge away

"I should kick you both out of town for assault, I should sue you young lady, I have delicate limbs" Taylor screeched

Brennan lunged for the man but Booth stopped her

"Woah woah, let's just calm down. My name is Seeley Booth, I am an FBI agent and me and my friends here are just on vacation"

"Luke, what happen" Lorelai asked leaning into her husband

"That chick attacked Taylor" he laughed

"Dad, that is Dr. Temperance Brennan" April squealed

"I don't care who she is, I am reporting you" Taylor pointed his finger at Temperance who slapped his hand away

"Yea, okay, no. Look Mr. Doose, we are sorry, we work on crimes so when someone is following us we assume the worse" Booth said

"You know Booth maybe that's something we should talk about" Sweets butted in

"Not now Sweets!" Booth said

"Taylor, just go away. This group is fine, they are staying at the dragonfly" Lorelai smiled

"Fine!" Taylor left with a huff

"Well that was eventful" Cam smiled

"Well, everyone this is my husband, Luke Danes and my step daughter April" Lorelai introduced

The group exchanged pleasantries as they walked in the diner.

"April take everyone's orders" Luke said

"You can just push some tables together" Lorelai said with a smile as her and Rory put their stuff behind the counter and sat at two stools

"Oh thanks" Angela smiled

"Lorelai, you, oh forget it" Luke sighed

"Wow, too tired to fight?"

"Kirk" April said

"Enough said" Rory took a sip of coffee

Temperance watched how the 4 acted; she smiled at how the man gave his wife a kiss as he poured her coffee, how the teen gave her sister a quick hug before coming over to the table

"Here are some menus" April passed the group menus with a smile

"This town is great" Angela said

"I agree" Sweets said obviously staring at Rory whom was talking to a Asian girl around her age

"Way to go Sweets" Hodgins nudged his friend and the group laughed

"Dr. Brennan, I know you are on vacation but I am a huge fan and I just would love an autograph" April said to Temperance

"Oh sure" Temperance took the pen and paper from April and wrote a message

"Thanks, I'll be right back to take everyone's orders."

"Wow Bones, got yourself a mini me" Booth laughed

"I don't know what that means"

The table laughed and Brennan simply rolled her eyes

**GG POV NOW**

"Nice group" Luke said

"They really are"

"I just got my idols autograph…. Oh my god" April squeled

"I thought Rory and I were your idols?" Lorelai smirked

"When it comes to fashion and boys you so are, Dr. Brennan is my scientist idol"

"Ah" Lorelai sipped her coffee and noticed Rory and Sweets exchanging looks "Well well well, look who is catching the eyes of a cute therapist"

"What?" Luke asked

"Rory and that guy are in love" Lorelai stated bluntly

"He is cute" April added

Luke rolled his eyes

"Mom, he is so out of my league" Rory smiled

"Cute and smart? Yea, really far from you" Lorelai quipped

"Whatever" Rory smiled, looking over to Sweets who caught her glance and smiled back

As the group finished eating they filtered out, Hodgins and Angela to go watch the sun set on the lake, Cam and Michelle to catch a movie, the diner was dying down and April, Rory, Lorelai and Lane chatted away

"I better go, bye" Lane said

"Give the boys my love" Lorelai smiled

"Will do, bye" Lane waved as she left.

Lorelai looked to Brennan, Booth and Sweets; "Rory, go ask Lance if he wants to hang out"

"Why?"

"Because you like him and he likes you"

"I can't"

"Yes you can Rory" April said without looking up from her phone

**Bones POV**

"Sweets, just go ask her out, you two have been staring at each other all night" Booth said bluntly to Sweets who sat next to him, across the table Brennan looked over at the 3 girls chatting

"I agree" Brennan stated

"I… I can't" Sweets replied

"Ask if she wants to go on a walk, it's romantic" Booth said

"We went on a walk earlier and it was not romantic" Brennan said

"Well, Bones that was during the day, now it is night time, trust me Sweets"

"Fine" Sweets got up

**GG POV **

"Oh my god he is coming over here" Rory turned to her sister who immediately put her phone away

"April, lets grab some coffee" Lorelai pulled April up and walked towards Luke who sorted bills at the counter

"Hey" Sweets said

"Hi" Rory smiled sweetly

"So, uh, I was wondering if maybe you would want to go for a walk?" Sweets asked

"Sure, id love to"

"Cool, uh lets go"

Rory grabbed her purse and waved to her mom who gave her two thumbs up, the two left the diner smiling.

"Oh my god, they will have adorable children" Lorelai squealed

"Oh jeez" Luke exclaimed

"I am going to head back to the house, see you later family" April smiled and gathered her things

"And then there were two" Lorelai leaned over the counter

"Uh Lorelai, the FBI guy and Dr." Luke said

"Right, later" Lorelai smiled

Luke leaned over and took both her hands "I missed you today"

"Really?"

"Yea"

"I love you Luke Danes"

"I love you too Lorelai, more than anything"

The two chatted closely

**Bones POV **

As April left she waved to Booth and Brennan

"Sweet kid" Booth said

"Yeah"

"Hey look" Booth pointed to Luke and Lorelai

"What"

"That's love"

"Booth, love is-"

"Stop, Bones just look"

Brennan looked over at the couple talking close, their foreheads almost touching, her hands resting in his

"What" she asked

"That's love. The way he looks into her eyes, you can tell he is tired, annoyed and maybe a little mad but when he looks at her, it doesn't matter. And her, well she loves him, you can see it. The way her smaller hands fit perfectly into his, how their eyes meet, he is slouching down so he can be at her level and she is listening to him intently because they love each other. Love is, well it is when two people can melt the world around the till only they are left"

Brennan smiled "I see it"

Booth looked into her eyes "So do I" the two sat, staring into each other for a moment.

"We should go back to the inn" Brennan broke away

"Uh… yeah… lets go"

"Bye Lorelai, Luke thanks for the food" Brennan smiled as she put on her coat

Luke and Lorelai separated and waved to Booth and Brennan as they left.

**GG POV**

"Poor guy" Luke said

"What?"

"I know that look, he is in love with her"

"And you know this because?"

"Because I spent 10 years looking at you the same way before you saw it and fully committed"

Lorelai smiled "I think she loves him"

"Yeah"

"If she is anything like me, she is just too stupid to realize it"

Luke leaned in to kiss his wife

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Took me a whole day to write, kept taking breaks to watch cute BB and LL moments in episodes. Okay so I have realized I suck at writing a ton of people in one scene so from now on things will be broken up to only have 5ish people in them! thanks for reading! **


	3. Like Ross and Rachel

**AN: Chapter 3. This is a parallel between Luke and Lorelai's home and Brennan's room with Booth…. lol. Also it mentions the beautiful RR of FRIENDS so be excited and read away! Oh if you have never seen the show final of FRIENDS this will be confusing… sorry. **

**LL Household (they moved into a new house. It is awesome.) **

Lorelai opened the door with Luke close behind "April? we are home" she says but no one answers

"Maybe she went to bed" Luke replies as they walk into the living room to see April laying on the couch, her head resting on the arm rest.

"Aw, look at her" Lorelai smiles

"April, sweetie?" Luke shook her a little but she didn't move

"She's out" Lorelai grabs a blanket and drapes it over the girl and removes her glasses "Goodnight beautiful"

April moved a little "night mommy" she mutters

"Aww someone is really out" Lorelai laughs

"Let's go upstairs" Luke gives his daughter a light kiss and puts his arm around his wife leading her towards the stairs

As they enter the bed room Lorelai looks at her husband and smiles "Want to watch some TV?"

"Sure"

10min later they are in bed, wrapped in each other's embrace

"What do you want to watch?" Lorelai asked

Luke doesn't seem to hear her, his eyes are closed

"Ooo FRIENDS is on!"

"Oh goodie" Luke mumbles

"And it is _the last one_ I love this episode" Lorelai smiles

On screen Phoebe is explaining to the others what happen and Lorelai looks at Luke "I can't believe she didn't get off"

"Mmmhm" he mutters

As Ross listens to the message Lorelai mouths along

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THEM THEN!" She yells quietly to the tv

"Lorelai, how many times have you seen this" Luke asks softly

"A few, oh here comes the good part!" Lorelai exclaims "SHE LOVES HIM TOO" Lorelai cries causing Luke to roll over and laugh, he sits up staring at the TV now "She loves him"

"Yeah" Luke smiles

"LET HER OFF THE PLANE" Lorelai holds onto Luke as if they were watching a horror movie

"Lorelai" Luke laughs at his wife's reaction

"SHE GOT OFF!" Lorelai smiles "Aww, this is so sweet"

Luke looks at his wife and smiles "Yeah"

Lorelai turns to him and smiles "Time for bed?"

"Yeah" Luke kisses her

"I love you Luke Danes, and this, it is my favorite part of the day"

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

"Me too"

Turning off the tv, Lorelai smiles and thinks about Ross and Rachel and how much she loves her husband.

**At The Inn with BB**

Brennan sits at a small desk returning emails when a knock comes to the door "Who is it" She asks

"Booth, can I come in?" Booth replies

"Yeah, come in" Brennan stands up and Booth enters, still wearing jeans and a t shirt

"Nice PJ's" Booth says pointing at Brennan's baggy pink shirt and worn grey terry cloth shorts

"Thanks" she laughs "what's up?"

"Not tired. Do you want to watch some television?" he asks

"Sure" Brennan lies on the bed and sits up

Booth stands for a moment

"Booth come here, sit by me" Brennan taps the place next to her

Booth hesitates but joins her, a significant gap between their bodies. For a moment it is silent until Booth grabs the remote and flips through channels.

"Hey look, FRIENDS"

"What is FRIENDS?" Brennan asks

"Your kidding right?"

"No"

"Okay well this is the shows finale so just watch, its good." Booth laughs

"Okay"

On screen Phoebe explained what happen at the airport

"Who are Ross and Rachel?" Brennan asks

"They are the main couple, been off and on for 10 years"

"That's crazy"

"Yea. Two people walking around each other for 10 years"

"Why don't they get together" Brennan asks in a small voice

"Well, timing, and maturity. The planets just didn't align for them"

Brennan opens her mouth to make a comment but stops

Booth moves closer "So Ross tried to get Rachel to stay but she got confused"

"Oh" Brennan watches intently as the show continues

As Ross freaks out Brennan looks concerned "That's kind of sad"

"Yeah"

Booth and Brennan are closer now and Booth can see Brennan's concerned look fade as Rachel and Ross embrace

"Hey, she got off" Brennan smiles

"Yeah, they got their happy ending"

"Happy ending?" Brennan looks at her partner

"Yeah, happy ending" Booth lays his hand down in between them "Everyone deserves a happy ending like them"

"Maybe, but some people might be meant to be alone" Brennan's hand moves closer to Booths

"No, there is a Ross for every Rachel" Booth smiles

"You think" Brennan questions

Booth pats her hand "I know"

The partners sit and smile for a moment, leaving a small gap between them

"What do you want to watch now?" Brennan asks

"A movie" Booth smiles and finds a movie

As the movie goes on Brennan begins to dose, her head drops to Booths shoulder

"Night Bones" he whispers.

**AN: So that was some fluff! I think I will start getting BB together in chapter 5! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
